Golden Sky
by Irony-Amunet
Summary: Mai and Kinico are traveling ninja with a dark secret. They thought that they could run away from such memories, by moving to a new town and settling in. But they were wrong. Rated for use of language.


AN: Hmmmm, I haven't submitted a story in the longest time! buuuut let's see how far this story will go. There are three original characters Kanagawa Kinico, Yukimura Mai, and Lucifer. Their character Bio's will be on my profile, and so will be the full summary.

Disclamier: I do NOT own the anime/manga Naruto... I just wish I did.

"------------" are the seperation lines, just wanted to inform you readers. ^_^

Now on with the story...................

* * *

Golden sky

The waves crashed up against the rocky cliffs, lighting roared from the midnight sky, and water droplets fell along the sides of the invisible wall. The fire was dimming and blood was shed. Screams were heard through the crimson painted sky, and all that was left were rivers of blood. "Mai, make sure the barrier is closed tight. Make sure that no one escapes or enters. Until we know that the entire village is dead." Grunted a female as she slashed the neck that belonged to a man with a sharp kunai.

"Tsk, this village is fairly large… That man lied, and said it would be an easy job. Here to make it easier…" Mai's voice faded as she jumped on a tall pillar. Her eyes darkened and with the wave of her metal fans she smirked devilishly, "Obey at my will, and awaken for your princess… Dance of the necromancer, resurrection of the dead!" She cried out as faithful minions rose, and obeyed.

It was the day that no one could forget, the day that an entire village was annihilated, and there were no traces of the murders. All the victims were dead, and the village was filled with cinder and soot, plainly burned to ashes.

Days, weeks, and even months had past. Not a single soul was heard from, until a near by village decided to investigate. They pushed past the large and heavy stone gates, and fear struck their shocked eyes. Nothing was left only ashes, bones, and left over wood that had not been burned to crisp. The leader that led this town had it coming. He was bound to assassinated, with a bounty so high. He had even taken the whole village down with him. "Pitiful bastard."

* * *

Chapter one

"Neeeeeeeh, wake up lazy ass. We're moving again, where you ask? We're moving to Ko-no-ha." Snickered Konico, as she poked her partner in crime with a sharp like stick between her slender fingers.

"Hai-hai" replied the sleeping girl as she sat up with her back against the light brown tree bark. The sky was bright blue and it stung Mai's eyes. "Alright so when are we heading out?" Her voice cracked as she stood up stretching her stiff body.

Konico picked up her tan bag and clipped it around her waist, "Now, we have no time to waste. It's been 3 years since we left home, and we've been taking on missions that benefit the client, not us. We work our asses off and we're never given much money, and I'm tired of it. So, I want to move to a place were they will appreciate our gratitude!" She shouted as stomped her heel in the ground, leaving her footmark behind in the soft soil.

Mai grabbed her kimono and tied the straps around her waist tightly, "I know where you're coming from, but why Konoha..?" Mai questioned as she reached into her long sleeves putting away her metallic fans.

"I _heard _the yummy Uchiha has returned. I wouldn't mind setting my eyes on the handsome devil." Konico licked her perfectly full lips hungrily as she fantasized. Mai sighed as she looked at her childhood friend. "He's mine you hear me! Those Konoha bitches better back off, before they have my fist for lunch." Konico scoffed as she walked ahead.

"He-hey wait up for me, jerk!" Mai shouted from the distant as she ran after Konico.

--------------------------------

Nightfall came and they were a few miles away from their destination. The starry sky and the glimmering moon were their only light.

"Konico, we can't just barge in there and claim the place to be our new home, we need to ask permission to be apart of their community! Why don't we wait for the sunrise? I think its better off asking for permission in the morning than in the night fall. Plus the village must be in chaos with the Uchiha back home…" Mai stated sharply as she pulled Konico back from getting any farther.

Konico pouted, "Fine, but you know I have dibbs on the last Uchiha, correct?" Her eyes stared hard at the necromancer.

"Hai-hai. I'm not into tall, dark, and jackass." She confronted as she sat down on the grass. "You'd think that I would have gotten use to camping out in the forest… But hell no, it still scares me." Mai shuddered as she brought her knees up to her chest. Konico started the fire, and held her hand in front of the burning embers.

"You're still afraid of the dark huh, Mai?" She lifted an eye brow as she tilted her head in the quiet girl's direction.

Mai nodded, "Pathetic… to fear the darkness. That should be the last thing I fear, but yet it's not. A ninja that fears the dark is a useless ninja." She laughed at herself as she rested her chin on her shaking knees. Konico's eyes gazed at her friend, the last mission had Mai traumatized. As much as she knew Mai was trying to suck things up, the poor girl was still afraid.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you're a strong kunoichi. You shouldn't say things like that about yourself." Konico consoled her insecure friend, "Look, let's get some rest before the sunrises, and I'll even promise to not kill anyone-yet." She nodded her head in agreement and let sleep over throw her mind.

--------------------------------

'Murderer, murderer, you are a murderer!' Konico tossed and turned, as the nightmare ate her alive. 'No, I'm no murderer! You deserved to burn in the hell you created!' she yelled as she ran from her pursuers. 'You'll be killed for what you did to me!' the voiced yelled. "Ahhh!!" Konico woke up abruptly, the scream she heard didn't belong to her, it belonged to Mai.

"Mai… Mai, where are you!" Konico ran frantically into the forest. Mai was hunched over breathing hard and was covered in sweat. The weakened girl fell over as her nails dug in to the damp morning dew grass. Her face was flushed and there were bloody marks all over. Her bloody screeches could be heard from the tree tops, she was in pure agony. Konico ran toward her faster and picked up the dazed girl.

"Mai, what happened, who did this to you?!" She demanded as she shook Mai for answers. Mai coughed up blood, and was unconscious. "Shit… damn this is no time to sit around." Konico threw the sleeping girl on her back and ran toward their only hope, Konoha.

-----------------------------

The sun was partly up, but not by much. 'The villagers should be up by now, so it'll be hard to avoid attention… who gives a damn!' Konico thought as she ran past the gates.

"Hey! Who are you two, you don't look very familiar." One of the guards at the gate jumped in front of Konico, which made her jump back.

"Look, I know I'm not from around here, but my friend needs help. I don't know what's wrong with her, I'll explain things later. Just let me take her to the hospital, you can interrogate me there."

The man scratched his head, "Fine, but I'll take you there, I know a faster rout."

Her face brightened up, "Thank you so much!" she quickly followed after the guard.

"No problem, but I expect our questions to be answered." He stated bluntly as they reached the hospital.

"Yeah, sure thing. Excuse me nurse, I need you to check on my friend! She's unconscious and I can't wake her up, and she bleeding all over!" She hollered franticly in the hospital.

The guard sweat dropped, "Here, let me…" He picked up the injured girl from her arms and carried her up to a pink haired nurse. "Ah Sakura, could you look at this girl for me. Her and her friend came here in a panic. Do you mind healing her?" The man asked as he handed Mai over on a stretcher.

"Sure thing, Iruka. I'll give you a heads up when I know what's wrong with her." Sakura smiled as she pushed the stretcher down the hall.

"Alright, your friend is being taken care of, now you need to follow me to the hokage tower. Oh, and my name is Iruka." He smiled as he held the exit door for her. "Thank you Iruka, I'm Konico Kanagawa." She stated happily as she walked out, hoping that her friend was well.

-----------------------------

The two walked toward the tower, where the leader of the village was located at. They walked up the stairs and arrived at the door to the hokage's office. Iruka knocked and a voice called out.

"Come in!" the doors opened a blond haired woman sat at the desk chugging down sake.

"What do you need to speak about?" The busty woman asked as she rested her chin on her laced fingers.

"I found this girl in distress and she has a request for you, lady Tsunade." Iruka spoke professionally as he glanced as Konico.

"Well, let me hear your request."

Konico didn't hesitate, "I know I might be asking for much, but I would like my friend and I to become citizens of Konoha. We have no where else to go, and our family passed away years ago." She replied confidently.

"Why do you choose Konoha, instead of other villages?" Tsunade stared hard at Konico.

'Dang it… Think of something smart.' Konico thought hard.

"Because we thought it'd be safer for me." A voice came from behind Iruka.

"Mai, you're..." Konico was cut off.

"I'm supposed to be in the hospital getting treatment? Don't worry about it, I'm perfectly fine." Mai answered as she looked at Tsunade.

"Why do you think Konoha will keep you safe..?" Tsunade was curious now, the new girl that came through the door silently and had cuts all over, interested her.

"We… I have found out a deadly secret. And if I'm left out side these gates for one more night I'll be taken away for surly this time. I know you may not know us, but what happened to me last night will destroy the entire world." Mai dropped to her knees and began balling, "This sin't good Konico, he came back Konico, he's back and he drank my blood until I was almost bone dry!" She rubbed her wounded arms and cried.

"What nonsense is she speaking of! I demand to know now, considering it may endanger my village." Tsunade's voice boomed in the large red and orange office.

"Mizuki of the Mizaru clan is back, and fully alive!" Mai's voice screeched as she held her head. Konico's eyes widened, and Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed inward.

"He was found dead 3 years ago, how can he be alive?" Her voice was calm as she looked at the shaken girl.

"That night when we destroyed his entire village three years ago... We didn't finish the job... And now he's back and drank two quarters of my blood last night! By doing that he gained my blood limit, and that is the ability of the Mizaru clan." Mai stood up and revealed the bite mark he left behind. The mark that he left engraved in her raw skin.

"Mai… You should get that healed before it scars." Konico stated timidly as she stared at the swollen skin.

Tsunade sighed as she calmed her raging nerves, "I see no problem with you staying here, but if you try to betray my village… I will give you a gruesome punishment." The aura surrounding the serious woman was deadly and was ready to pounce.

"Thank you." The two girls were in sync as the both bowed down to the powerful woman.

Sakura's pink hair popped out from through the office doors, "Gomen, Iruka… Mai wanted to come speak to lady Tsunade, so I brought her. Let's go back to the hospital Mai; we need to get those cuts cleaned up." Sakura smiled softly as she pulled Mai out of the office.

"I'll call you back tomorrow once your friend Mai, gets better. You are able to stay here, I advise you to look up places to stay while your friend is in the hospital. I'm sure you can find a place before night fall. So until then, you may leave my office." She briefly stated, as she continued the paperwork from where she left off. "Wait... Did she claim that they were the ones who destroyed that town?!"

-----------------------------

"Wow, I can't believe me and Mai get to stay here now… But I hate the reason why. Why is he back, how can he even be back?!" Konico was frustrated, her head was aching and all she could focus on was the man that was supposed to be dad.

Iruka looked at her with solemn eyes, "… How about I help you search for your new apartment? Oh wait! darn I have lessons at the academy." Iruka remembered that since he was a teacher, he had to teach.

He heard a familiar voice, "Bwahaha! That's right you bastard, since you're back the old lady's got you on lock down!" a loud obnoxious blond haired boy cam into view, "… The only reason why is because you're the fucker who dragged my ass back to this hell hole." The other male snorted angrily as he walked next to the blond.

The rude one caught Konico's eye, 'well look what we have here! It's the yummy eye candy. Wait, what if he doesn't like me, what if I'm not his type, what if he already has a girl he likes!?!' Konico panicked as she started at the arriving males.

"Well hello Naruto! I didn't expect you to be back from your afternoon practices, ah let me introduce you. Naruto, and Sasuke, this is Konico."

Naruto smiled brightly and waved, "Hey there! I'm Uzamaki Naruto, and one day, I'm gonna be hokage!" The blissful blond chirped, he nudged Sasuke in the side.

"… Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke didn't even try to give an effort,

'jackass! Oh shit, I sound like Mai!' Konico mentally slapped herself as she looked back up at the attractive men.

"Hi there, I'm Kanagawa Konico. I just moved here with my childhood friend Yukimura Mai." She smiled happily waiting for a reaction.

"Wait, where's your friend?" Naruto questioned as he looked around for the other figure.

"Ahh, before we go any futher I have a request for you Naruto. I need to go back to the academy to teach, could you help Konico here look for an apartment or place to stay? Well I have to go now, see you later, and good luck with the house hunt. It was really nice meeting you; I hope Mai get s better." Iruka smiled as he walked away for up coming lessons.

"Well… where's you're friend?"

Konico just gave him a look, "Well she was attacked this morning, and hurt badly. So she's being taken care of by Sakura. Umm, did you here anything Iruka asked you?" Kinico probed the knuckle headed blond.

"Really, attacked?! Then why are you unharmed?" Her question was ignored and the Uchiha snickered.

"Well seems like the attacker only took interest in Mai, in the end she only lost a lot of blood and a few deep scratches. We can go visit her after we find an apartment, would you like to come, Sasuke?" She looked at the ebony haired boy.

He smirked, and god did Sasuke look gorgeous, "I might as well go… My daily chakra check-up for the next 6 months." Sasuke mocked as he walked ahead,

"hey Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto quizzed the distant Uchiha.

"There's an available apartment over there, but the place is for one person. I think you're friend might have to find a different place to stay at. I mean the place is able to fit two people, but there wouldn't be enough space. It's a two room apartment, one bathroom, and the rest is one big room." The attractive boy smirked as he looked back that the two following him.

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't normally leave Mai, and our situation at the moment I don't know if I should." She sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her black long locks.

"Don't worry Konico, I got you covered! I heard Sai needs a roommate 'cause the rent is pretty high from one guy." He patted the girl's back as he smiled cheekily.

"Are you telling me to make my delicate friend move in with some guy she doesn't know?! Are you fucking crazy, plus with that bastard chasing…" Konico stopped and took a deep breath, "How about a different place, for two? Mai and I need to stick with each other. I know grown girls like us should get personal space between each…" Konico's eyes widened, 'shit, to think he'd show up now, it should have been earlier!' Naruto, and Sasuke's eyes wandered to where the new girl was starring. There stood a tall man with a dark red trench coat. Half of his face was covered with cloth, and all they could see were his piercing red eyes.

"Lucifer, you are such a jackass! Where the hell were you when Mai needed you this morning?! You mysteriously disappear for god knows how long, and bam here you are now. Mai has been worried and exhausted" She shouted loudly as she was about to punch the intruder.

"Konico, you know this guy?" Naruto looked at the stranger as he was holding the girl back from a rampage. Konico nodded as she shook loose from Naruto.

"So Mai was injured that badly… Shit, I should have came back faster. Take me to her now, I've been drained of energy the past few hours, seems like the mistress is in pain." Guilt shot through his eyes as he removed his hood and removing the mask. "I guess it's time to pay Mai a visit." The three nodded as they followed Konico to the hospital.

--------------------------

Mai laid in her bed, covered in sweat. The blood pill Sakura had given her wasn't working, she lost way to much blood, and she needed Lucifer. "…Sakura don't worry, I'll be fine… Trust me, okay?" Mai said shyly, as she wiped away the sweat. Mai's breaths were slightly heavy, and Sakura noticed the change.

"Here, use this. It'll help just a little." Sakura put the oxygen mask around Mai's mouth.

"Thank you, Sakura."She smiled through the mask, as her eyes averted toward the door as it opened. Mai shot up from her spot, but held her chest in pain.

Lucifer reacted and went to her aid, "Mai… I apologize for being late… this is my entire fault." Lucifer held Mai in his arms tightly as her hand rested on his shoulders.

"It's fine, I knew you'd come. We both rely on one another." She whispered softly.

"Awwwh, you two look cute hugging." Mai noticed two people she had not met yet and smiled.

Konico grabbed the three watchers and headed for the door, "I think we need to give them so privacy. I don't think you need to see their reunion act." Konico smirked as she was half way out the door.

"Wa-wait, I'm her doctor for the time being, and she's in no condition to be doing anything." Sakura stammered as her face was slightly red.

"Don't worry doctor Haruno, it's just a thing they do between mistress and the slave. There's no harm done to the mistress… just the slave." Konico's smirk grew wider as she finally closed the door behind her. The only glimpse they had seen was that Mai was in Lucifer's lap, and his back was turned to the doorway. The last thing they heard made Naruto and Sakura's eyes grow wide, 'Wow, your already wet and red all over…' And Konico couldn't help but smile like a complete idiot on drugs.

Mai's slender fingers touched Lucifer's neck, as her full lips were inches away from it. Lucifer held Mai's waist as she sat on top of him with her chest leaning against his.

"Mai… Wow, your already wet and red all over… shouldn't we do something about all that sweat?" Lucifer whispered the last part into her ear as her lips touched his neck.

"No… wait until after, please..?" she pleaded as she opened her mouth and revealed her fangs.

He patted her head and looked at her red, exhausted face. 'To think she was trying to keep strong this whole time.' He thought to himself as he felt her pierce through his skin. 'You'd think this would be painful but god does this feel so damn good…' A soft moan escaped his lips as he leaned back.

Mai's hand caressed his cheek, while the other hugged his shoulder. 'How long has it been since I last had his blood? The taste that I've missed for so long, the thing that saves my life, and that thing I yearn for most.' Mai felt her strength return to her body, and her body was less hot. She pulled her fangs out of him and licked the last of the blood that secreted from the puncture.

"So my mistress is feeling better?" Lucifer smiled as he hugged her waist, he used a handkerchief to wipe the blood off the edges of her lips. Mai nodded her head and got off of Lucifer. Mai walked to the door, turned the handled and in fell Naruto.


End file.
